Botanist's notebook
Botanist's notebook (carnet du botaniste) est un document de ''Resident Evil Outbreak File#2''. Il peut être lu dans le scénario Flashback. Emplacement Le document se trouve dans un casier du vestiaire. Description Cet extrait de journal donne quelques indices sur la façon de tuer la plante de l'hôpital. Une allusion à l'homme masqué, Al Lester, est aussi faite. Transcription Français= 15 mars Quelle surprise de trouver cette cabane abandonnée. Les plantes grimpantes... Les immenses fleurs tropicales... Je pense avoir découvert une nouvelle espèce. 18 mars Rick et moi avons décidé d'établir notre camp ici même pour commencer nos recherches et prélever des échantillons. Cet endroit doit absolument rester secret. 19 mars Ca va mal. Les plantes semblent être conscientes. Elles agissent comme si elles étaient mues par une forme d'intelligence. Elles ont bloqué l'unique porte de la cabane. 20 mars On est prisonniers ici. Je peux toujours utiliser mon téléphone portable en dernier ressort. Il nous reste une semaine de vivres. Mieux vaut attendre pour l'instant. Rick jure qu'il sent une présence humaine ici. Je pense qu'il délire. J'ai cassé mon téléphone en le faisant tomber. Je me contrefiche des nouvelles espèces végétales. Je veux partir d'ici, c'est tout. L'une des pièces ressemble à une Salle de stockage. J'ai trouvé un réservoir à médicaments ou produits chimiques. Les plantes qui l'entourent ont commencé à faner. Il y a une bosse sur la plante qui grimpe au mur. Cette partie est plus sensible que le reste. Je lui ai injecté le médicament avec une seringue. Ca a marché ! On va pouvoir sortir ! Rick est mort. Il s'est fait tuer. Qui est ce fou ? Pourquoi nous attaque-t-il ? Bianca, Jessie, pardonnez votre père d'être mort avant vous. Je vous aime pour toujours. |-| Anglais= March 15th I can hardly explain my surprise at finding this abandoned cabin. The strong vines... the gigantic tropical flowers... I was convinced that I'd discovered a new species. March 18th Rick and I decided to set up camp right here so that we could begin research and take samples. It is imperative that this site remain secret. March 19th This is no good. The plants seem to possess a will of their own. They move as if controlled by intelligence. They have blocked the only door to the cabin. March 20th There's no way out of this place. If it comes down to it, I can use my satellite phone as a last resort. We have a week's worth of food left. It's best to just wait for now. Rick swears up and down that he can sense a human presence here. He's likely hallucinating. Meanwhile, I managed to drop my phone and break it. I no longer care about new plant species. I just want out of here. There's a room that appears to be a pharmacy here. I found a tank full of medicine or chemicals in there. The vines around it have begun to wilt and decay. There's a knob-like protruson on part of the vine climbing the wall. It's much more tender than other parts of the plant. I used a syringe to inject it with the medicine. It worked! We can get out now! Rick is dead. He was killed. Who is that freak? Why is he attacking us? Bianca, Jessie Please forgive your father for dying before you. I'll always love you. |-| Japonais= 　3月15日 この廃屋を見つけたときの驚きを、どう表現したらいいのだろうか。 身の丈をはるかに超える奇怪なツタ。熱帯の食虫花のような巨大な花弁。 まごうことなき新種の発見だ。 　3月18日 助手のリックとともに、建物に機材を持ち込んでキャンプを張ることにした。 サンプルの採取が主目的だが、何より、他者にここの存在を知られたくない。 　3月19日 まずい状況だ。 植物群はまるで意思でも持っているかのような振る舞いで、我々の行く手を阻む。 唯一の出入り口のドアも、ツタによって塞がれた。 　3月20日 どうやっても建物から抜け出せない。 いざとなれば衛星電話を使えるが、それは最後の手段だ。 幸い1週間分の食料がある。観察を続けつつ脱出法を探ろう。 リックは、暗闇に人の気配を感じる、とやたら訴える。 彼も相当疲れているようだ。 探索中、衛星電話を落とし壊してしまった。 もう新種などどうでもいい、早くここから逃げなければ…。 薬品庫らしき部屋に、薬剤入りのタンクを発見した。 周辺のツタが枯れている様子から見て、植物を弱らせる効果があるようだ。 壁を這うツタに、こぶ状にふくれた部分がある。 その表面は比較的やわらかく、注射器によって薬剤を注入できた。 やはり、効果はあった。これをうまく使えば、脱出できるかも知れない。 リックが死んだ。 殺されたんだ。 やつは何者なんだ… なぜ私たちを襲う？ ビアンカ、ジェシー、 先立つ父さんを　許しておくれ。 Galerie Pcsx2 2017-08-04 11-20-15-75.png Pcsx2 2017-08-04 11-20-16-83.png Pcsx2 2017-08-04 11-20-17-73.png Pcsx2 2017-08-04 11-20-18-65.png Pcsx2 2017-08-04 11-20-19-59.png Pcsx2 2017-08-04 11-20-20-45.png Pcsx2 2017-08-04 11-20-21-33.png Pcsx2 2017-08-04 11-20-22-25.png Pcsx2 2017-08-04 11-20-23-25.png Pcsx2 2017-08-04 11-20-24-27.png Notes * Commentaire du personnage, à la lecture du document : ** « Ha... Elles ont un point faible. » Apparition * Resident Evil Outbreak File#2 en:Botanist's notebook Catégorie:Documents Resident Evil Outbreak 2